


Halfway Around the World for a Stupid Kiss

by minolyn



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, Kisses in the Cold, M/M, Winter, Ylviscest, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minolyn/pseuds/minolyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So apparently I never posted this on ao3?? <br/>I wrote this story AGES ago on tumblr for a friend, basically (as the title suggests) Ylvis travel to Canada where no one will recognize their faces (think pre-fox craze) so they can act a bit like a real couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Research”, they said.

Hardly anyone bothered questioning Ylvis’ methods anymore when it came to their entertainment. They’d proven enough times that whatever odd decisions they made, they’d come out successful, so when they flew off to Canada for a few days in the dead of winter, no one batted an eyelid. What no one back home knew was that from the moment they landed on Canadian soil they ceased introducing themselves as brothers. Their shared last name now led people to a completely different conclusion, one they would enforce for the duration of this visit.  
Vegard wasn’t really one for public displays of affection in general, Bård knew, so he took it easy on him at first. He leaned against him affectionately as they waited to be checked in at the hotel front desk. He saw Vegard’s stiff smile, sensed the nervousness in his body, but knew he could get him to relax soon. The clerk smiled at them warmly and handed them the keys to their room, “Enjoy your stay, and let us know if you need anything!”  
They entered the little hotel room and set down their bags by the one and only bed.

“Alright, let’s go!” Bård said, turning on his heel towards the door.

“Uh.. I’m kinda tired, actually. Can’t we stay in for a bit?” Vegard hesitated, shifting from one foot to the other. Bård half turned to face him, reading his body language.

“Vegard, we’ve only got three days, I didn’t come all the way to Canada to stay in the hotel like we do at home.”

Still the darker man stood in place, glancing out the window nervously, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Bård approached him slowly and took both his hands.

“You promised..”

“I know..”

Vegard finally returned his partner’s gaze, only to meet a pair of big blue puppy eyes. Bård’s pleading expression tugged at the corners of his lips and he couldn’t help but smile, tilt his head to one side in resignation and say “Alright, alright.” Instantly Bård smiled as well, making his eyes twinkle and he pulled Vegard out the door.

–

“We must be the only idiots who go to see Niagara Falls in November.”

“It’s not idiotic, it’s smart.” Bård interjected, as he waited for Vegard to check the map for directions.

“How so?”

“Everybody goes to see Niagara Falls in the summer, you can see pictures of that anywhere. We won’t be overcrowded by other tourists, and we’ll probably see something fewer people have ever seen.”

There weren’t very many people out and about, and quite understandably so, since it was absolutely freezing. Bård had his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his coat and a thick scarf wrapped around the bottom half of his face, giving his words a muffled quality. “Mm.. this way.” Vegard replied and folded the map into his own pocket before marching in the direction he had pointed. Bård caught up with him in three strides and slid his arm through the opening Vegard created with his hand in his pocket. Vegard looked up at him with initial concern, but when Bård gave him a wink he smiled and kept walking.

He wasn’t wrong. As they drew nearer to the falls, all the trees and sidewalks were covered by heavy sheets of ice facing the direction of the unmistakable roar of a giant body of water. In the distance they saw a low ice covered wall, which they presumed was the one bordering the river.

“Holy shit, look at that!” Vegard pointed, and made Bård walk faster, their arms still linked, towards a large balcony looking out to the water. Some of the river rapids seemed to have frozen solid into what looked like giant ice fountains, several meters high and absolutely breathtaking. The balcony, however, was not so easily reached. Snow shoveled from the sidewalk was piled in front of it, as if to deter people from trying to walk on the ice that was so thick they couldn’t even see the actual floor underneath. Vegard gazed in wonderment at the river and it’s magnificent natural ice sculptures, and Bård could tell he was longing to get even nearer to them, since this barrier still kept them dozens of meters away from the ledge.

“Want a closer look?” He asked him. Vegard looked at him, then down at the ice, then back up at him and grinned like a little boy, “Okay, but we’ve got to be careful!”

They slowly made their way down the mound of snow and onto the balcony, holding each other for support in case one loses his footing. They probably looked like right nincompoops, slipping and stumbling across the stretch of ice, giggling their heads off and trying not to fall over. Finally, they reached the railing, the sound of the water rushing past blocking out any other sounds around them, and Vegard turned his focus back to examining the strange winter phenomenon. Bård watched his face and counted down from five. Sure enough, when he reached 1, Vegard started rambling about water and ice and air temperatures and the likelihood of something like this happening. He nodded along, only half listening to what he was saying, more interested in the way his mouth moved when he talked, the way his eyes lit up and how high his voice got when he was fascinated by something. Bård looked around, a moment later reminding himself that he doesn’t have to, and inched his way behind Vegard to wrap his arms around his front, rest his chin on Vegard’s heavily padded shoulder and closing his eyes as the other kept talking.

“…And that is just fucking cool.” Vegard finished.

Bård only replied with an “Mm-hmm.”

“..But you don’t care about that.”

“Mm-mm.” Bård kept his eyes closed. He could just catch Vegard’s scent from his hair through the cold and he breathed it in gratefully.

“So is this what you wanted? To be able to stand outside in the freezing cold, not look at the scenery and half listen to me talk about things that don’t really interest you?” Vegard tried to tilt his head to look at the face resting on his shoulder, but it was difficult in all the bundles. Bård straightened up though, and let Vegard turn around to face him.

“What I wanted was to be outside with you and do this.” He placed both gloved hands on Vegard’s pink cheeks and pressed his lips against his softly. They were slightly chapped from the dry cold, and Bård could feel the other’s body go rigid with hesitation at this blunt public display of affection, but a couple of seconds later Vegard thawed and returned the kiss, even licking his lips to deepen it.

After a minute or so their faces came apart, though their bodies still clung to each other as tightly as possible.

“Halfway around the world for a stupid kiss…” Vegard chuckled. His brown eyes glistened and Bård could have sworn he could get lost in them forever.

“That’s how much I love you, kjære.” He said, and moved in to kiss him again.


	2. Dinner and Nothing to Worry About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An expressed wish for this to be a multi-chapter reignited this old story. Conceptually, this is probably a tad all over the place, but I'm sure you'll manage to enjoy the boys having dinner, talking about bad ideas and having a strange little moment at the end of the night.

Being able to act like a couple in public was addictive. Bård was quite quick to get used to it and enjoyed showering his brother with affection at any given moment. Vegard, on the other hand, never allowed himself to fully relax. Perhaps he was afraid that if he did, he would be more inclined to forget himself when they got back home and had to go back to normal again. It was only a short vacation, not long enough to really get comfortable anyway. He was a little surprised at how affectionate Bård was. He’d never quite gotten to experience him this way before, except when he was very little. When he really thought about it, he was indeed a very touchy-feely child, until Vegard himself had beaten that out of him (or so he thought). Vegard had no problem with physical contact, as long as it was short and purposeful. A hug was for a burst of affection or comfort, a handshake for greeting and a pat on the shoulder for comradery. Prolonged acts like cuddling, hand holding and hair-petting were beyond him as a child, he felt them to be restrictive, awkward and, often, sweaty.

Bård knew his feelings on the subject, for they had had many a discussion about it, and for the most part he respected them. So well, in fact, that Vegard himself forgot that these feelings were not actually shared by his younger brother. But ever since their relationship had taken an unexpected turn towards the romantic, Bård had slowly begun being truer to himself again in that aspect. Still mindful of Vegard’s sensibilities, but sometimes he just couldn’t, or didn’t want to contain himself. At least, not when they were alone. This created difficulty at first, but they’d resolved far worse differences between themselves in their joint career. They agreed on a compromise that left the both of them feeling wanted and respected. Bård knew not to push Vegard too far beyond his comfort zone, and Vegard learned to enjoy the affection, and trust that his counterpart did not mind the sweat or feel any awkwardness at all.

On their second evening in Canada Bård announced an intense craving for good Thai food. Vegard didn’t mind one way or the other, so they headed down to the hotel’s lobby and asked the person at the front desk if they could recommend them a good restaurant. Not 15 minutes later, they were being shown into a booth in a pleasantly atmospheric place called “Ivory Thailand”. Their waiter was all smiles and helpfulness.

“What interesting accents you have. You are not American, are you?” He asked as he filled the glasses already waiting at the table with water.

“No, we’re from Norway.” they replied almost simultaneously, scooting into their seats.

“Norway! Then perhaps this cold weather isn’t too unusual for you!”

They all chuckled and agreed amiably and the waiter began reciting dishes from memory for them to choose, repeating them as many times as they asked (and perhaps they asked more times that they really needed, just to test his patience).   
Every bite was heavenly, every dish a perfect combination of flavors to tickle the tastebuds in just the right way, causing them so much active enjoyment they often had to stop their conversation in order to appreciate and convince the other to have a taste. Bård raised his eyes from his plate one moment and gazed across the table at his older brother shoveling another mouthful of the best stir fried beef and noodles he’d ever tasted past his lips, accompanying it with an emphatic “Mmmm..”. He lowered his chopsticks to his plate and enjoyed him for a moment.

“Thank you for agreeing to come with me.” He said with a smile.

Vegard swallowed his food and smiled back at him, “Thank you for wanting Thai food!”

Bård dropped his head slightly and then looked back up, “I mean, on this trip. I was afraid you’d think it was a bad idea. And then after you agreed, I was afraid that you wouldn’t be able to enjoy it because..”

“Because of what?”

“Because you’d be preoccupied with work, or because you’d be too nervous about being seen in public, or because you’d still secretly think it’s a bad idea. Because of all kinds of things that could go wrong.”

Vegard still wasn’t picking up the serious tone of the conversation and remarked as he took another bite, “If only you were so worried about what I thought was a bad idea when we’re pitching sketches for work.”

“I do worry about that.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Hm.”

Just then the waiter appeared to refill their half empty glasses of water and ask if there was anything else they needed. They told him that everything was perfect and he bowed respectfully before moving along to his next table. Bård resumed eating then and Vegard picked up his thoughts again.

“Is that something you worry about a lot?”

“What?”

“What I think of things?”

“Well yes, Vegard, you’re my partner, I care what you think. Is that such a surprise?”

“I suppose not, but it’s one thing to care and another to be so preoccupied by it as you make it sound. Not all final decisions are made by me, are they?”

Eye contact was minimal in their conversation. They didn’t need visual confirmation that they were both focused, listening intently to what the other said and coming up with a thoughtful and honest reply. Still, every once in awhile, between bites, one would look up at the other to read his expression.

“No, but I’d say a fair amount.”

“Well, maybe the musical decisions..”

“Yes, but not only. That’s not what I was talking about.”

“You were talking about how much you worried I’d think this was a bad idea.”

“No, I was talking about how happy I am that you agreed to come and that you seem to be enjoying yourself.” Bård corrected.

“Because I didn’t think it was a bad idea.”

“..Right.”

“So you didn’t have anything to worry about.”

When Bård looked up he saw that Vegard was watching him with a self satisfied half-smile on his face, his chopsticks held ignored halfway up from his plate to his mouth, looking as if he’d just outsmarted him in some way. There were times when Vegard’s gaze was too much for Bård to handle with a straight face. His eyes would take on this intense focused look that would shoot through him like a laser and melt his insides until he was nothing but a puddle of giggly goo. Bård couldn’t hold it and lowered his eyes down to the table, unable to suppress the bashful smile that forced its way onto his lips as he all he could think to say was, “Okay.”

Vegard had felt himself reach the point of comfortable fullness long before his plate was empty. He almost felt as if he had no choice but to finish, the food being so delicious, knowing he might never get the chance to enjoy it again. So it was that in a while longer of comfortable conversation they’d successfully cleaned out their dishes, and the nice waiter was there to recite the desserts. They exchanged contemplating looks as they listened to the list, knowing they were far, far too full from the main course, but too curious to leave without trying at least one.

“We can share?” Bård suggested.

“Which one?”

“Which one do you want?”

“If I may say, the sticky rice with mango slices is highly recommended.” The waiter interjected when both seemed unwilling to decide for the other. Bård raised his eyebrows in question to Vegard, who only bowed his head and gestured his hand to indicate that the decision was entirely Bård’s to make. Finally, the younger brother agreed to the suggestion and once again they were on their own. In the pause their ears picked up a familiar song playing quietly in the background. Instinctively, both heads started bobbing to the beat and mouths moved to the words. Vegard caught Bård’s eye and gave him that look again, throwing him off and making him crumble into bashful smiles and flittering glances.

The rice arrived with two spoons and the mango slices neatly arranged in a perfect heart shape. The waiter must have picked up on their flirtatious demeanor, and Vegard found that quite unsettling, not knowing if this meant that other people back home could see it too. They both eyed the dessert like an intruder. They were not hungry at all. They were beyond not hungry to the point where the thought of more food was unappetizing, but they’d already ordered it, so they might as well try.

“ffuuuuck me…”

“Herregud…”

It was such a masterful combination of sweetness and tart. flavors that sparked their taste-buds and seemed to relax them at the same time. Such a celebration of the senses they immediately forgot how full they were and devoured the whole thing, grateful for their decision. That was, until it was time to walk back to the hotel. They’d paid, thanked the waiter for his great service, and left the restaurant happily enough, but five steps out in the cold and their full bellies began their loud protest. Bård complained his stomach cramps all the way up to their room, and they quickly peeled off their layers of clothing to relieve the outside strain on their overworking bodies.

“I think I might actually puke..” Bård said, believing his own words and hung about near the bathroom, just to be safe. He’d never been this full in his life, and he was not enjoying the sensation one bit. He pulled off his shirt and glanced at himself in the mirror.

“Jesus Christ, I look six months pregnant.”

“What?” Vegard breathed a laugh without looking up from his lying flat on the bed.

“Look at this!”

Reluctantly, he stood up and came over to stand behind Bård in front of the mirror. His belly protruded uncharacteristically far, indeed resembling the look of a pregnant woman’s. Vegard found it amusing and slipped his arms around him, gently placing his hands on both sides of the belly, resting his head on his shoulder. The image was very odd to look at.   
“Don’t put pressure on my stomach, you’ll make me lose it.” Bård mumbled and Vegard removed his hands immediately, turning around and plopping back onto the bed more heavily than he’d intended. He couldn’t even have counted to five before the faint snoring began. Bård remained in front of the mirror another minute, examining himself, hesitantly placing one arm across his chest to cover up his nipples, and the other around his belly as he’d seen soon-to-be-mothers do. For a moment he looked… He thought…

He shook his head as if to clear it and turned off the light in the bathroom.


	3. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of the vacation. Today we have bad dreams, thoughts about the future and, as promised, ice skating.

That night Bård dreamt he had found a baby under the couch in their parents’ old home in Bergen. He’d just looked under there to try and find something for Vegard and there it was, asleep, as if it belonged there. He picked it up, but it didn’t wake. When he showed it to Vegard he seemed to ignore the ludicrousness of the situation and only said “that’s not what I asked you to find.” When he showed it to his mother she said, “don’t touch that, it’s filthy.” and ignored any other questions or arguments he tried to make. But he couldn’t let go of the sleeping infant. The more the others seemed to ignore it and want to have nothing to do with it, the more sorry he felt for the baby and the more he wanted to protect it.  
He convinced Vegard to help him find a home for the baby, but that only amounted to him grudgingly following him around, reminding him of how busy they were and how little time they had to deal with this problem. They went from house to house, asking if anyone knew the baby or wanted it. The baby never opened its eyes but at some point had reached out and placed a tiny hand on Bård’s chest, kneading the fabric of his shirt until it gave way around it, its fingers melding with his flesh until he didn’t know how he would even give it away if and when he found someone else who wanted it, for it had attached itself to him permanently. 

He woke up slowly, and a sadness from the dream lingered in his heart even after he’d managed to open his eyes. The light in the room was dim due to the heavy curtains drawn over the windows, but some still shone through, playing lines on the ceiling and walls. He was lying on his back, a position that typically seemed to elicit unrestful sleep for him, and he could feel Vegard’s fluffy morning curls on his own neck, reaching up from the head that lay rested on his shoulder. It was the closed fist pressed on the center of his chest that reminded him of what he dreamt, and another wave of unhappiness washed over him. He felt so sorry for that fictional baby, how unwanted it was, and how oblivious it seemed to be to the disdain everyone felt for it. And he himself was no better, all the while only trying to get rid of it, even after he felt he didn’t want to anymore. Before he knew it there was a soreness in his throat and his vision became foggy for the tears welling up in his eyes. This was ridiculous. It wasn’t real, there was no baby to feel sorry for. His hand travelled up to feel his stomach and found that it had returned to its normal size over the night. 

Vegard, light sleeper that he was, stirred from his movements and first opened his fist, caressing Bård's chest fuzz and then adjusted his head on his shoulder. Bård quickly commanded himself to get a grip, not wanting to have to explain his emotional behavior. He needed to distract himself from the dream somehow, and there was one sure fire way to do that. He stretched his limbs under Vegard to make sure he didn't fall back to sleep and then began tracing his fingers gently up and down his back, reaching all the way down to his waist. Very soon Vegard started shifting again, giggling noiselessly, betrayed by his ticklish body.

"Stop that.." He whined, slapping at Bård's hand.

He didn't relent, he kept tickling at all his known sensitive spots until it turned into a playful scuffle, wrist grabbing, body twisting, attack and evasion, all in good fun though, of course. soon Vegard was on top of him, trying to restrain all of his limbs at once to make him stop, his teeth bared in effort, somewhere between a smile and a snarl. Finally, when it all started hurting too much, Bård gave in.

"Alright, okay! I'll stop! ...I said, I'll stop!" He exclaimed as he held his hands up in surrender on either side of his head, but didn't agree to being restrained. 

Gradually, they both calmed down, breathing heavily from the effort. Their eyes locked on each other, communicating the way only few people can, and years of practice have perfected. In a sudden movement Vegard grabbed the bottle of lubricant waiting on the nightstand. Bård lay still as he waited, only repositioning his lower half at bit to make things more accessible, successful in putting the dream out of his mind for now.

 

\-- 

"Hey, let's go ice skating!"  

Vegard's face lit up like that of a child's at the sight of the skating rink in the middle of the city. But Bård felt far less enthusiastic.

“No, that’s so lame. There’s probably a ton of people and it’s just skating in circles anyway.”

“So? You love skating, come on, it’s been ages.” Vegard pulled at the arm that was locked with his.

“You’re not even very good at it!”

“Well, I won’t get better if I don’t practice. We’re doing this.”

It was late afternoon and fiery yellow light reflected on the skyscrapers’ windowed exteriors surrounding the entertainment square, when it wasn’t blocked by heavy passing clouds, making everything temporarily grey and gloomy. They’d missed breakfast that morning, having fallen asleep for a couple more hours after having sex. Bård’s body still remembered it, especially the feeling of having the other inside him. It always took most of a day for the physical memory to pass, and in a way it made him feel vulnerable and shy, as if others could tell based on his exterior what they’d done, what had been done to him. But he was more or less used to the sensation by now and didn’t let it bother him too much. He couldn’t help being less inclined to be sociable, though. Vegard handled paying the entrance fee and renting two pairs of skates for them. There were indeed quite a few people of all ages in the rink, but it wasn’t as crowded as they feared. 

Bård watched the people while he waited for Vegard to get his skates on. There were parents with young children, teaching them how to skate. There was a group of teenagers mucking about, sometimes getting in people’s way. There was an elderly couple, a man and a woman, skating at their leisure, holding hands to keep from separating. And there were quite a few couples, of varying genders and varying levels of skill when it came to skating. He wouldn’t be the only one holding up his partner, he saw that. He marvelled at the display of humanity before him, family and social units of all shapes and sizes. He watched with a pang of jealousy and longing at the two parents enthusiastically encouraging their 6 or 7 year old son to skate back and forth between their outstretched arms.

He wanted to have a child so badly. He’d wanted so for more than a year but he didn’t dare bring it up. What would they do? Adopt a kid as a single parent and hide their relationship even from their own child? Have it call one of them “uncle” instead of “papa”? Or, even worse, could they force another innocent into keeping the secret with them?

Maybe they could move here, to Canada, pretend they really are married and raise a family here, where no one knew the truth. But what about everything they’ve built and worked for back home? They had a good life and a successful career in Norway, and as much as he liked visiting places, he never really wanted to live anywhere else. Reality was such a harsh thing to face sometimes, he usually didn’t let himself dwell on it for more than a few minutes.

“Are you ready?” 

The sound of Vegard's voice snapped him out of it and he turned, took his hand and headed together towards the entrance to the rink.

They started out clumsily, Vegard taking a while to find his feet. Bård held his hands in the beginning to keep him from falling flat but after a while the cheeky little brother in him got the better and he skated away a few meters to watch him struggle on his own. He did alright, he wasn't absolutely terrible, but every time he seemed to gain confidence he would lose his footing and stumble. Bård, on the other hand, was a natural. He glided in circles around him, teasing and encouraging things like "this was your brilliant idea, remember?" And "come on, see if you can catch me!"

At some point Vegard managed to snag Bård's sleeve when he skated too close and with a dramatic yell pulled him down flat onto the ice. The beating didn't really hurt through the thick snow coat and so Bård laughed away until Vegard was done and used his body as leverage to get himself back up. 

"Now let's see you catch me!" He said, backing away unsteadily.

"Hah!"

Bård scoffed and scrambled to his feet, Vegard already getting a headway away from him. It took him longer that he thought to get him. Vegard seemed to have gotten instantly better at it, weaving between the people he sped past without knocking anyone over, almost as if he'd been exaggerating how bad he actually was until now. When he finally did catch him, it was by trickery, skating past him to intercept further ahead so that when he stretched out his arm Vegard, unable to swerve in time, slammed right into it and they spun in circles, laughing and yelling, until Bård steadied them.

"Okay, I've had enough." Vegard breathed heavily, the boyish grin not quite yet faded from his face, "I'm actually kind of hungry... Let's go find something to eat."

 

\-- 

 "We should do a show on ice."

Bård glanced sideways at his brother, sitting beside him on a park bench, and watched him take another bite from his hot dog.

"I'm assuming you don't mean like in the Olympics..?"

"No, I mean like a sketch. Something ridiculous. Maybe a reenactment of something like... I don't know, a famous scene from Hamlet."

"Or a historical event... 'World War II - on ice!' " Bård said in a presenter's voice, making Vegard laugh.

"Hiroshima - on ice!" Vegard suggested through his laughter.

“9/11… on ICE!!” Bård announced, a little bit too loudly, eliciting some uncomfortable stares from the few passers by, and they both tried to suppress their giggling a little bit. It was a stupid idea, but at least they got some enjoyment out of it. It would join the rest of the dead ends in the back of their minds, perhaps to serve as small inspiration for another idea entirely, but never to really take flight on its own. When they had calmed down somewhat, Vegard took Bård’s arm and checked his wristwatch.

“We should go get our bags from the hotel soon.” He said. Bård looked at his watch as well and saw that there were only a few more hours left until their flight back across the Atlantic ocean.

 

\--

The second they saw their parents waving at them enthusiastically at the arrivals hall in Bergen’s airport, they felt the vacation was truly over. Bård could feel Vegard distancing himself from him already, not standing quite as close to him anymore. Both mother and father tried to take their boys’ suitcases from them, but they wouldn’t hand them over, making light remarks that they were much younger and more able bodied.

“Speaking of ‘young’,” Mama began on their way to the parking lot, and they both knew what was coming, “Did either of you happen to meet someone interesting on your little vacation?”

By ‘interesting’ she meant romantically, of course.

“It was only three days and it wasn't a vacation, it was work. When would we have had time to meet someone?” Said Bård while he heaved his suitcase into the trunk of the car 

“Would you really have been happy if I found myself a girl all the way over in Canada?” Vegard asked incredulously, handing his own bag to Bård so he could put it in too. When everyone was seated in the car, parents in front, sons in back, the conversation renewed. 

“It doesn’t have to be a girl..” the boys glanced at each other with knowing smiles while she spoke, “and I don’t quite care anymore where you find them, as long as you do already! You’re so wasted just spending time with each other all the time…”

“Oh, I don’t know if I feel that’s the case. Do you, Bård?” Vegard said, matter-of-factly, turning to his brother for cooperation. 

“Not at all, you’re perfectly good company.” Bård conceded. 

“Thank you, Bård, likewise.” 

Their mother huffed and turned in her seat to give them an exasperated but amused look. 

“Honestly, I’d have you marry each other and be done with it if I thought it could bring me grandchildren!”

At this all the men in the car raised their voices. Bård laughed, Vegard pretended to be disgusted and their father only said, “Alright, alright. I think we get the point..”


End file.
